Pixie Dust
by omfgitsmissy
Summary: Cody Linley [actor who plays Jake Ryan on Hannah Montana] meets a girl named Pixie on his vacation with his four best buddies, Mitchel Musso, Lucas Grabeel, Zac Efron, & Jacob Kraemer, and she coaxes him after his gf, Alison, cheats on him. What'll happen
1. Time

Chapter One - Time

"So, you're going away for the next two weeks?" Alison asked in between kisses.  
"Yeah, I want you to come along, but the guys just want to bond for awhile," was Cody's response.

Alison pulled from her sixteen-year-old boyfriend's arms and pouted.

"I swear your friends hate me."  
"No way, baby. They could never hate you. They're just jealous because I got their dream girl and she's the most amazing girl on the face of this planet," Cody reassured her.

Alison smiled and kissed him again, this time running her hands through his medium length blonde hair.

"I love you, Ali," Cody stated, gazing passionately into her eyes.

She smiled again and kissed him as her hands now roamed all over his body. He'd told her he loved her, but she never said it back. He pulled from her and they exchanged looks.

"You can say it too, you know."

She smiled and nodded.

"I know," she replied.

Alison proceeded to kiss Cody, but he once again stopped her.

"Then why don't you ever say it? I've been saying it for the past year, but not once have you said it."  
"Sweetie, you need to give me time."  
"We've been together for the past two and a half years. How is that not enough time?" he questioned, his voice raising a level.

Groaning in irritation, Alison rolled her eyes.

"Can we just drop the subject, please?"  
"No. I want to know why you won't tell me you love me."

Then he took a moment to think about it.

"Wait a minute. You _don't _love me, do you?"  
"I never said that."  
"But it's true, isn't it?"  
"No."  
"Admit it. You're just with me for my money."

Before he knew it, she had slapped him across the face. He rubbed the burning spot on his left cheek and turned to her.

"Do that again and we're over," he threatened.  
"Then don't call me a gold-digger. You know damn well I haven't taken a single dime from your pockets."  
"Then if you're not with me for the money, you just want your fifteen minutes of fame."  
"Cody!" she exclaimed, slapping him again. "Snap out of it! You're blowing this whole love phrase thing way out of proportion."

He looked at her again and sighed, realizing she was right.

"You're right. I'm, I'm sorry," he apologized.  
"It's okay. You really_ do_ have to give me time, though."

Cody just smiled, gazing into her big, captivating brown eyes again. He knew damn well she wasn't with him for his fame or his money. He also knew that she cared a lot for him, but he realized she was probably just afraid to use the term _love_. She was three years older than him and he knew she'd been through a lot more than him when it came to relationships. He nodded in understanding, choosing to give her the one thing she needed more than anything - time.


	2. Not Giving In

Here is Chapter Two, folks. Enjoy! . And PLEASE comment!

* * *

Chapter Two – Not Giving In 

Alison smiled and started to kiss Cody again. Before he knew it, she was roaming her hands all over his body. She slipped his shirt off and he let her hands wander on his bare chest. After a few moments, her hands slowly started to slide down to his shorts. When he realized what she was trying to do, for about the fifty millionth time in their relationship, his cell phone rang. Alison groaned in irritation and got off of Cody. 'Thank you, Lord!' Cody thought as he took his phone out of his pockets. When he realized his house number was showing up on the screen, he smiled and got off the couch.

"Hello? Oh, hi, Mom. Yeah, I'm all packed. Yeah. Okay. Sure. Okay. Bye."  
"Why is it that we always get interrupted by your mom?" Alison asked after he hung up his cell.  
"I don't know. Because she likes to keep her tabs on me?" he joked.  
"Very funny, Cody. What did she want?"  
"She was just calling to make sure I was all packed for the trip and she wants me home by five for dinner."

Alison looked at her watch and then turned to him, pulling him down onto the couch.

"That means we have an hour alone," she replied, grinning her devious grin.

Cody knew _exactly_ what she was thinking, so he tried to make up an excuse.

"Not really. I've got to go a little earlier because I--"  
"Oh, shut it, Cody. You've used every excuse in the book."

He was about to say some, but he was forced down onto the couch and she started unbuttoning and unzipping his jean shorts. She began to kiss his entire upper body while doing so, and he just slipped himself out from under her. In the process, his shorts had fallen to his ankles when he stood off the couch.

"Which should tell you I'm not ready," was his reply as he pulled his shorts back up.  
"How many times do we have to go over this, Cody? We've been together for over two years. I think it's time we did it."  
"Oh, you mean kind of like how I think I deserve to know you love me when I let you know I love you?"

Cody found that she was speechless now and he sighed heavily, zipping and buttoning his pants back up.

"Can you please drive me home now?" he requested, grabbing his shirt and slipping it back over his head and shoulders.

Alison sighed sheepishly and nodded.

"Sure. Just let me get my keys," she stated, her voice telling Cody she was every bit as annoyed as she was.

Neither of them spoke a single word after that. Cody had a lot to think about when it came to his relationship with Alison. She was three years older than him and she definitely had more experience in sexual relationships. He knew he was in a mature relationship, but he also knew he wasn't ready for one. He was too emotionally attached to Alison, though, so he never had the guts to break it off with her.

The one thing that drove him crazy, though, was the fact that Alison had been pressuring him lately to have sex. It was times like this that caused him to pull back and avoid her for a few days at a time. Sometimes, however, that drew Alison closer to him. When Alison pulled up in his driveway, she shut the engine off and turned to him.

"Why don't you ever want to have sex, Cody? Don't you want to feel amazing?"  
"I already feel amazing when I'm with you."  
"You would feel even greater if you fucked me."

Cody rolled his eyes.

"How many times do I have to ask you not to use that kind of foul language in front of me?"  
"Sorry. But seriously, Cody, why don't you want to go past making out?"  
"Because I'm not ready."  
"You're seventeen-years-old, though. You should be _begging_ me to have sex with you."

Cody couldn't believe what she said.

"Oh, so I'm like every other teenage guy now? Is that what you really think of me? God, Alison, we've been together for over two years. You should know me by now, but I guess you don't."

He got out of the car and slammed the door shut, storming off inside his house. He knew that she damn well knew he wasn't just another teenage guy. She just wanted sex and he wasn't going to give it to her. He wasn't going to give in.


End file.
